Gringham whip
The Gringham whip, also known as the ultimate whip, is a recurring weapon in the Dragon Quest franchise. It is usually one of the strongest, if not the strongest, whip in the game and often has the ability to attack all enemies instead of a single group. Appearances Dragon Quest III The Gringham whip has an attack bonus of +105, and hits an entire group. It can be wielded by the Hero, Warriors, Thieves, Gadabouts, and Sages. One can be found at the Dragon Queen's Pachisi Track, and the other is found in the Secret Dungeon. It is not available in the NES version. In the mobile version, it is the final prize obtained from the mini medal collector in Aliahan after turning in 100 mini medals. Dragon Quest IV The gringham whip has an attack bonus of +125, and hits an entire group. It can only be wielded by Alena, Maya, and Meena. It can be obtained by collecting 60 mini medals and is only available in the PlayStation, DS, and smartphone versions. Dragon Quest V In Dragon Quest V the Gringham Whip is a weapon only obtainable from the casino for the price of 250,000 casino tokens. It gives an attack bonus of 100 and can be equipped by Debora, Bianca, and Nera. Dragon Quest VI The Gringham whip has an attack bonus of +145 and an appearance bonus of +57. It is the strongest weapon in the game and can be found in the Underwater Palace. Dragon Quest VII The ultimate whip has an attack bonus of +145 and an appearance bonus of +57. It is the strongest weapon in the game and can be obtained from the Medal King for 105 medals. It can be equipped by the Hero, Maribel, Sir Mervyn, and Aishe. Dragon Quest VIII The Gringham whip has an attack bonus of +127, and is easily Jessica's most powerful weapon. The whip can be purchase for 200,000 tokens at the Baccarat casino, but sells for only 10,000 gold. It has an attack bonus of +127. Dragon Quest IX Name: Gringham Whip Desc: A fantastic flail that can attack all foes at once. Attack: 118 Rarity: 4 stars Found: Grotto (1% chance from S ranked chests) Recipe: Giga Gringham whip x 1, Reset Stone x 1 Upgrade: Mix with Green Orb x 1, Agate of Evolution x 1 Buy: N/A Sell: 20000 gold The Gringham whip is rarely obtained from S rank treasure chests in high-level Grottoes. It grants an attack bonus of 118, and is unique among whips (besides its upgrades) in that its basic attack will hit all enemies instead of a single group. However, Whip skills will retain their group restrictions. It can be upgraded into the Mega Gringham Whip and further into the Giga Gringham Whip, if not the Über Gringham Whip. Gringham Whips cannot be bought in stores, and therefore have no buying price. They can, however, be sold for 20,000 coins each, but it is not recommended to do so, as the odds of obtaining another one are slim, as warned by shopkeepers when selling rare items. Gallery DQVDS - Gringham whip.png|DQVDS artwork. Other languages Related Whips *Giga gringham whip *Mega gringham whip *Über gringham whip Category:Dragon Quest III weapons Category:Dragon Quest IV weapons Category:Dragon Quest V weapons Category:Dragon Quest VI weapons Category:Dragon Quest VII weapons Category:Dragon Quest VIII whips Category:Dragon Quest IX whips Category:Dragon Quest XI whips Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker weapons Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 weapons Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light whips Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars whips